hunho: give me your supply milk
by doubleAA10
Summary: tentang suho yang dibuang dan mendapat pekerjaan baru plus plus dari sehun. Tentang HUNHO ( SUPER M, M , ONE SHOT) YAOI, GAY, DOMX MASOCHIST, FORCE ORGASM.( REVIEWNYA INGT!)


**Give Me Your Supply Milk**

 **A/N:** _YAAAKKK AUTHOR KEMBALI MENAMPILKAN FF SUPER YADONGNYA! :V KAPAN TOBATNYA HAHAHAAA_

 _ **WARN**_ _: PWP, SUPER PWP, SUPER DUPER PWP, YADONG AKUT, PENILE LACTATION, FORCED ORGASM, MULTIPLE ORGASM,_

 _ **Cas**_ _t_ _ **: hunho!**_ _Sesekali :3_ _ **one shot**_ _!_

… _._

 _ **LASTLY! READ IT WITH YOUR OWN RISK! =.= ANAK2 DIBAWAH UMUR JANGAN DIBACAAA~ yadong di akhir.**_

 _._

 _._

 _ **START!**_

 _ **REVIeS WEi, asik SIDErS AJA**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Joonmyeonn sayangg, kamu sudah umur 24 tahun, uda besarrr… dan kamu masih betah saja di rumahh! Cari kerjaan sana!" Ibu Joonmyeon memukul pantat anaknya yang bergolek ria di atas sofa dengan sapu.

Joonmyeon mendengus kesal, ini sudah ke 100 kalinya ibunya mengucapkan hal yang sama. Namja mungil itu mengusap pantatnya yang kebas itu dan mem pause permainan nitendo switch nya " aigoo sudah berapa kali aku jelasin eomma… joonmyeon kan masih kuliahh masa disuruh kerja, lagipula joonmyeon mau kerja apa coba? Dan sekarang kan lagi musim liburan, wajar dong joonmyeon bermalas-malasan"

Anak yang tidak bisa terbilang muda itu kembali melanjutkan permainan Zenoblade Cronicles nya dengan cuek, kedua mata mungilnya hanya tertuju pada layar berwarna tersebut tanpa berniat untuk bergerak seinchi pun dari sofa.

Ibu joonmyeon berkacak pinggang sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan anak bungsunya yang manja dan pemalas " lihat kakakmu dulu pas kuliah saja dia bisa cari beasiswa dan uang sendiri, tidak perlu ibu turun tangan untuk membiayai biaya pendidikannya. Kamu kan bisa kerja di supermarket kek, restoran kek, atau kerja online. Memang dasar kamunya yang pemalas"

Joonmyeon memilih untuk menutup telinganya dengan earphone gamenya, cuek bebek meskipun ibunya sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan setengah jam kemudian mengeluarkan koper yang lumayan besar dan mengangkutnya di depan wajah anak bungsunya tersebut.

" ini apa?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan muka lugu, firasatnya mulai tidak baik. Anak manis itu segera duduk ala-ala kejepangan tidak lupa untuk menelan ludahnya dramatis.

Ibu joonmyeon hanya melihatnya dengan tersenyum lebar, namun berbanding terbalik dengan Joonmyeon, ia tahu akan ada hal yang mengerikan akan terjadi kepadanya kalau ibunya sudah memperlihatkan senyum penuh keevilan tersebut.

Benar saja, siang itu Joonmyeon langsung ditendang keluar dari rumahnya, dengan ibunya yang senantiasa merepetinya sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya dengan agak kencang. Membiarkan Joonmyeon di luar dengan hanya memakan kaos oblong dan celana jeans panjang serta semi-sandal, ditambah dengan sebuah koper yang beratnya 30 kg dan beberapa lembar won yang dapat menutupi pengeluarannya untuk setengah bulan mendatang.

Brutalllllll~

Joonmyeon ambruk di atas papan kamar barunya dengan nafas ngos-ngosan, kopernya ia taruh begitu saja di ruang tamu. Karena ia hanya mampu menyewa kamar kecil untuk harga yang terbilang murah, tidak ada perabotan yang tersedia di dalam kamar tersebut selain sebuah lemari pakaian kecil dan freezer. Tidak ada tempat tidur hangat dan nyaman untuk pemuda malang itu selain futon yang agak berdebu karena sudah sebulan tidak terpakai. Hampir seluruh uangnya ia pakai untuk membayar uang sewa bulan ini. Beruntung joonmyeon membawa sepedanya bersamanya, jadi meski tempat tinggalnya kini jauh dengan universitas ia masih bisa mengayuh sepeda kesana daripada menggunakan transportasi umum yang mengeluarkan biaya.

Keesokan harinya Joonmyeon mencoba untuk mencari-cari pekerjaan yang cocok buatnya, tapi tentu saja tidak mudah karena pekerjaan seperti restoran, supermarket, sampai angkat barang tidak dapat memberinya gaji lebih untuk biaya pendidikan dan kesehariannya. Tidak ada konstruktur bangunan yang mau menerima Joonmyeon juga ketika melihat tubuh kecil yang memohon-mohon untuk mendapat pekerjaan. Joonmyeon bingung sendiri, bagaimana anak di Negara barat sana bisa bertahan hidup sendiri di usia 17 tahun.

Sampai akhirnya ia melihat adanya lowongan kerja pada sebuah bar, dibutuhkan seseorang yang bisa manggung dengan suara bagus. Joonmyeon percaya diri dengan suaranya yang bisa dibilang melodic dan sweet. Lagipula gaji yang diberikan ini cukup fleksible, ia dibayar per lagu jadi menurut joonmyeon kalau ia lebih rajin bekerja dan mampu menyanyi hingga tengah malam, setidaknya ia dapat membiayai tempat tinggalnya dan biaya makan sehari-hari. Untuk biaya pendidikan, yahh.. setidaknya karena ia lumayan pintar tidak begitu susah baginya untuk memohon beasiswa, setidaknya 30-50%.

Dewi berpihak pada namja malang tersebut, ia dipertemukan dengan bos yang baik. Pemilik bar itu dengan senang hati menerima kehadirannya dan ia dapat mulai bekerja senin depan. Joonmyeon senang bukan main.

" suaramu bagus juga…. Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu… orang baru?" tanya salah satu pelanggan bar tersebut ketika Joonmyeon selesai membawakan lagu terakhir.

Joonmyeon turun dari panggung dengan gitarnya pun tersenyum malu membalas pelanggan itu, tidak biasa karena lelaki yang tak ia kenal itu menyelipkan beberapa helai won ke kantungnya. Tips mungkin. " iya…. Saya baru hari pertama kerja disini. Mohon bantuannya" ujarnya tersipu mendengar pujian tersebut, tanpa sadar Joonmyeon menyentuh helai rambut pirangnya dengan salah tingkah.

Pelanggan yang Joonmyeon tidak tahu namanya itu menyengir tipis melihat kelakuan lelaki yang usianya tidak jauh beda darinya tersebut, mungkin sekitar 8 tahun prediksinya. " kamu sudah selesai kan? Mau temani saya minum sebentar?"

Joonmyeon reflek menengadah, matanya yang awalnya sayu itu membulat lucu " a..ani.. kalau saya minum dengan pelanggan, bossku akan marah.. lagipula saya tidak minum"

Lelaki asing itu tidak memperdulikan tolakan namja yang terlihat kecil tersebut, ia menyentuh punggung yang ternyata lumayan lebar dan agak tebal itu untuk duduk di sampingnya, Joonmyeon yang nyatanya meski terus menolak itu mau tidak mau akhirnya duduk dengan kaku di samping pelanggannya " a…anu… tuan jangan begini. Saya merasa tidak enak dengan bossku, saya baru kerja sehari disini, bagaimana kalau bossku marah lalu memecatku?"

" tidak apa-apa, kalau bossmu menegurmu saya akan katakan kepadanya kalau saya yang memaksamu. Lagipula, suaramu bagus, merdu… manis, saya sangat suka untuk menerimamu bekerja di tempatku kalau bossmu memecatmu" Kris menuangkan segelas red wine dan mempersilakannya di depan Joonmyeon yang semakin memerah malu, ia paling tidak tahan mendengar pujian, apalagi yang memujinya seorang pria yang lumayan tampan.

" saya tidak bercanda, saya memanggilmu karena bermaksud untuk memperkerjakanmu di bar saya" Lelaki itu mengeluarkan kartu nama nya yang akhirnya Joonmyeon ketahui bernama Oh Sehun, pemilik dari sebuah bar EXO, ia kenal dengan alamat yang dicantum tersebut, kalau tidak salah jalan tersebut ramai karena club pengibur dan hotel terletak berhambur disitu.

"tenang saja saya tidak bermaksud untuk memintamu keluar dari pekerjaan ini, hanya pekerjaan extra, kamu cuma butuh datang 2x seminggu dan.. tentu saja masalah gaji, nominalnya akan melebihi ekspektasimu"

Joonmyeon ber oh ria, menurutnya menambah penghasilan lebih tentu tidak buruk bukan " ohh boleh saya tahu hari-hari apa saja saya nyanyi? Supaya saya memastikan tidak berhalangan dengan kuliah dan pekerjaan saya"

Pria bernama Oh Sehun itu menahan tawanya, memaksakan seulas senyum yang malah seperti smirk jahat " oh maaf.. saya lupa memberitahu pekerjaanmu, tentu saja ini pekerjaan yang agak sensitive jadi saya tidak mempaparkannya secara langsung"

Joonmyeon menatap curiga, Oh Sehun hanya tertawa lepas " tidak usah begitu defensive, aku tidak akan menyuruhmu melakukan hal buruk kok… hanya sedikit meminjam assetmu untuk nominal yang tinggi"

Lelaki jangkung itu memberikan sebuah dokumen untuk Joonmyeon, yang dibaca Joonmyeon dengan ragu, dokumen yang berisikan pekerjaan yang akan diterimanya membuat mata sang empunya terbuka lebar. Bibir tipis itu menganga lucu dengan pipi mochi yang pink seperti mocha sakura. Sehun menahan tawa melihat lelaki di depannya yang sungguh polos ini

" akan kuberi waktu untukmu berpikir.. kalau kau berpikir untuk menerima pekerjaan ini, tolong sign di bawah nya dan temui saya di bar EXO. I'm waiting sweetie. Remember, this,,," Sehun memberi sinyal $ dengan tangannya kemudian tersenyum tipis yang mengacak sayang rambut pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

" Sudah kuduga.. kamu akan kemari" Joonmyeon dengan wajah memerah memberikan surat kontrak tersebut ke pemilik (gay) bar tersebut. Karena di kontrak itu tertulis hanya berlaku untuk sebulan, joonmyeon berfikir tidak ada salahnya untuk mencobanya terlebih dahulu.

Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu… tidak salah, ia butuh uang, dan ini satu-satu nya jalan yang paling gampang untuk mendapatkan uang lebih.

Joonmyeon harus menjual tubuhnya, lebih tepatnya organ kebanggaannya selama dua minggu, namun tanpa ada penetrasi, dan ia diwajibkan untuk meminum obat kuat setiap hari supaya ia dapat melayani pelanggan dengan maksimal.

" kamu yang memutuskan, jadi saya tidak mau mendengar ada complain dari mulut mu ya manis~" Sehun dengan ibu jarinya menekan dagu Joonmyeon, membuatnya menengadah dan mengusap bibir tipis Joonmyeon yang setengah terbuka. Sehun bersmirk seperti biasanya, tenang dan beribawa, membuat Joonmyeon mau tidak mau sedikit berdegeun-degeun ria. Lelaki bertubuh proposional itu membawa Joonmyeon ke dalam ruangan.

" Buka celanamu"

Joonmyeon membulatkan matanya " hah? S..sini?" reflek ia menyembunyikan kemaluannya di belakang kedua tangannya malu.

Sehun meski dari tampang terlihat datar namun ia sebenanrnya cukup bersemangat menelanjangkan pemuda yang jauh lebih kecil tersebut " kenapa harus malu? Kamu tahu bahwa pekerjaanmu membutuhkan kamu telanjang total bukan?"

Sehun dengan satu tangan menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Joonmyeon dengan mudah dan tangan kanannya membuka kancing celana Joonmyeon dan menarik resletingnya, Joonmyeon memiringkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya malu, ia merasa harga dirinya ikut ditelanjangi namun pemuda miskin butuh pekerjaan ini. Ia tidak peduli lagi ketika ia merasakan tangan lebar Sehun mengelus dan mengenggam vitalnya dari luar celana dalamnya.

" Buka matamu manis…" Joonmyeon perlahan membuka matanya dan membalas melihat wajah Sehun dengan mata yang agak berkaca " enak bukan? Kamu suka tanganku?" Joonmyeon mengerang tertahan ketika tangan Sehun tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam celana dalamnya dan bertemu kontak dengan kulit sensitifnya. Tangan lentik itu mengocoknya seraya mengurutnya sebentar, membuat Joonmyeon tidak tahan untuk tidak mendesah, pinggulnya tanpa sadar bergerak seirama dengan tangan nakal Sehun.

" ck.. mulai terbuai rupanya" pikir Sehun nista, ia menurunkan celana dalam merah Joonmyeon, rudal putih dengan ujung yang kemerahan tersebut memantul kaku keluar, agak berkedut lucu ketika alat sensitive itu bersapaan dengan udara AC yang dingin.

" t..tuan…"

" tenang saja, tidak akan sakit kok…." Sehun dengan tenang memencet lube ke atas telapak tangannya kemudian memposisikan tangannya kembali ke kemaluan yang tidak terlalu panjang tersebut " panggil saya hyung… oh sehun hyung~ panggil yang manis ya"

" h…hyuuunnngghh~ Se… sehunnhh… hyungg.. a.. akuu.. malu hy..ung…" Joonmyeon pasrah kelaminnya dipermainkannya seperti mainan, diputar, dipelitir dan dipijit kepalanya, sesekali Sehun mengocoknya cepat terus menjadi lambat dan berhenti kemudian beralih ke kantong sensitive diantara paha putih Joonmyeon, " a..ahhh hyung… be..berhentiihh.. hyunghh~" paha putih yang kurus itu mulai bergetar keras, dan Sehun juga dapat merasakan kantong bola Joonmyeon yang kencang tersebut mulai naik pertanda akan keluar. Joonmyeon semakin menggerakkan pinggulnya liar, ia ingin menaiki puncaknya namun ia masih malu mengeluarkannya di depan bossnya.

Sehun menjilat daun telinga merah Joonmyeon dengan sensual " mohon kepada hyung dengan manis, sayang~ minta hyung untuk membuatmu cum" sebenarnya Sehun cuma ingin menuntaskan ini dengan cepat seperti karyawannya dulu namun Joonmyeon dengan segala kepolosan dan kesensitiveannya membuat Sehun horny dan ingin membully Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon semakin mengeratkan kedua tangannya pada ujung kemeja putihnya dan menggeleng pelan, ia tidak kuat memohon seperti itu, sungguh sangat memalukan, namun tangan lembut Sehun yang memainkan organ lemahnya itu malah meremas batangnya dengan cukup keras " Akhh! H..hyunggg~ sakittt.. tolong…lepashh" mata Joonmyeon berkaca-kaca menahan sakit.

" kamu tau posisimu kan sweetie~ pekerjaanmu disini adalah memohon pengunjung untuk menuntaskan hasratmu bukan?" Suara boss Sehun berubah dingin, membuat Joonmyeon ketakutan berfikir telah membuat boss barunya marah.

Joonmyeon menunduk dalam "m..aaf… hyung… t…tolong… jangan dikasarin penis..ku… pedihh hyungg.."

" terus?"

"…a… aku..mau keluar..hyung.. tolong bantu saya keluar…" Joonmyeon menelan mentah-mentah rasa malunya, ia tidak ingin membuat bossnya marah besar setelah melihat air muka bossnya sudah agak mereda.

" salah, ulang Joonmyeon, saya mau mendengarmu memohon dengan suaramu yang manis itu" Sehun memaksa wajah kecil tersebut untuk menatap mata tajamnya. Joonmyeon yang masih agak berkaca-kaca itu menatap boss barunya dengan tatapan sayu, pasrah.. dan memohon "… a… aku s..suka tangan besar..Sehun hyung..j..jadi.. t.. tolong.. kocok pe…pe..nisku.. lagi.. tolong bantu saya cum hyung~"

Sehun menyengir " sebenarnya aku masih kurang puas, tapi karena kamu memuji tangan saya, kamu kumaafkan…" tangan hangat itu melepaskan siksaannya dan mengelus kulit Joonmyeon yang kini memerah, mengurutnya untuk menghilangkan kesakitannya hingga yang kini dirasakan Joonmyeon hanya dera kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

" a..ahhh..h..yunnngg~ dekathh hyunggghh~" desahnya manis, karena tidak kuat berdiri lagi Joonmyeon memeluk leher Sehun dan bertopang pada tubuh jangkung tersebut, desahan melodic tidak kunjung berhenti menyapa telinga Sehun, Sehun semakin bersemangat mengerjai kelinci binal tersebut dengan memasukkan jari tengah kirinya pada hole ketat Joonmyeon, karena sudah dilapisi lube, jari panjang itu dengan mudah masuk ke dalam tubuh pemilik.

" e..eahhh~ h..hyungghh..jangannnhhh!" Joonmyeon menahan tangan Sehun panik. ia tidak ingin keperawanannya direbut tentu saja. Namun tangannya tidak kuat menolak Sehun yang jauh lebih kuat dengan tangan kanan hangat itu tidak berhenti mengusap kulit kemaluannya yang kini berlendirkan precum.

" tidak akan saya masukkan manis, tenang saja… saya hanya ingin membantumu bertemu dengan surgamu"

" E…Epphhh!" Joonmyeon bergetar hebat ketika jari panjang yang menerobosnya langsung menemukan titik lemahnya di dalam sana dalam sekali jalan, begitu berpengalamannya tangan Sehun semakin gencar menghantam kedua titik lemahnya. Joonmyeon semakin bergelantung pada tubuh jangkung itu dengan pasrah, tubuhnya benar-benar sudah sangat lemah sekarang dan di dalam otaknya hanya terbesit keinginan untuk ingin cum.

" S…Seeehhh… ahhhh… Sehunnnhhh~ h…hyyunngggghh!" pinta Joonmyeon tidak kuat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, apalagi setiap detik prostatenya ditusuk tanpa ampun membuatnya sesak nafas.

" cum baby bunny~ cum for me"

" ma..maaffhhh hyunggghh~ ahhhh~" mendapat izin Sehun, rudal Joonmyeon langsung mengeluarkan pita-pita indah ke tangan besar Sehun, mengotori permukaannya hingga ke cela-cela tangan pemilik jari lentik tersebut. Sehun terus memompa batang berkedut itu dengan cekatan, tidak ada yang ia lewatkan hingga tubuh kecil itu kembali tenang melewati pasca orgasm terbaiknya.

Sehun mendekatkan tangan berlumuran sperma itu ke wajahnya dan mejilatnya dengan gerakan sensual, entah sengaja atau tidak sengaja, untuk merasakan aroma sperma dari pekerja barunya tersebut " got a rich flavor inside, you pass! Kamu akhir-akhir ini jarang bermasturbasi bukan, cairanmu masih begitu kental"

Joonmyeon mengerang malu, bagaimana mungkin Sehun dengan terang-terangan menyatakan betapa seringnya ia bermasturbasi. Sehun terkekeh " tapi kamu tahu kan di kontrak kerja itu tertulis bahwa kamu tidak boleh bermasturbasi sama sekali meski kamu sehorny apapun" Joonmyeon mengeleng lemah, otaknya masih terasa kosong akibat post orgasmenya.

"ckck, kalau begini saja kamu sudah tidak kuat berdiri, bagaimana kamu bisa kerja sebulan disini? yakin kamu kuat?" tanya Sehun usil, ia membiarkan tubuh kecil Joonmyeon yang tadi bergelantung penuh kepadanya merosot pelan di atas lantai, kedua kaki pendek Joonmyeon tidak mampu menopang tubuh sang empunya setelah orgasm kuat yang menyerang tubuhnya.

Sehun dengan smirk ganteng nya ia menjilat bersih jari-jarinya dari sperma baru yang menempel, kemudian ia melebarkan kembali paha Joonmyeon yang tengah terduduk.

"hnnmmh~" rintih Joonmyeon saat tangan kanan Sehun kembali mengusap kemaluannya, tubuh itu mengenjang kecil padahal niatan Sehun hanya untuk membersihkan kemaluan yang masih diliputi oleh cairan precum dan sperma-sperma yang berlelehan pada batang imut tersebut.

" ingat untuk selalu membersihkan penismu setelah keluar, jangan sampai ada cum kering yang tersisa terutana di kepalanya. penismu adalah asset berharga untuk bar ini" jari-jari nakal itu menarik foreskinnya hingga kepala penis berwarna agak kemerahan itu terlihat jelas, kemudian Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan biru dan mengelap kepala sensitive itu dengan hati-hati. Joonmyeon semakin menggelinjang.

" dasar kelinci horny.. lihatlah.. precummu keluar lagi, mengotori saputanganku saja" ibu jari Sehun menekan sumber cairan bening Joonmyeon.

"h... huff... miianhae... s.. saya akan bersihkan saputangannya" jawab Joonmyeon lemah setelah tangan Sehun terlepas dari vitalnya yang setengah tegang kembali, agak kecewa karena ia dijamah sampai setengah. Joonmyeon memakai kembali celananya dengan tidak nyaman karena celana dalamnya yang ketat itu membungkus kemaluannya yang masih agak tegang. Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat kendala anak barunya.

" jangan bermuka kecewa begitu, nanti kamis kamu boleh keluar berulang kali, untuk sekarang tolong simpan stock spermamu supaya kualitasnya lebih baik, haha... dan ini, obatmu.. diminum setiap malam ya. kalau sudah tidak tahan lagi telepon saja saya" Sehun mengantongi beberapa batch pil berwarna biru kuning di kantong kemeja Joonmyeon. " supaya spermamu lebih cepat diproduksi, kita ketemu lagi hari Kamis sweetie, datang jam 6.30 ya, akan kuberi tahu surga yang sesungguhnya"

Joonmyeon malamnya sesuai arahan Sehun untuk mengkonsumsi pil tersebut setelah ia selesai makan malam. Joonmyeon menyerngit ragu setelah menelan obat tersebut.

" tidak terjadi apa- apa" pikir Joonmyeon dalam hati, ia berfikir obat ini seperti obat perangsang namun ia tidak menemukan kejanggalan pada alat vitalnya, Joonmyeon bahkan dapat bermimpi nyenyak malam itu.

Namun hal yang tidak disadarinya pada hari pertama itu mulai terasa pada hari kedua. Ia merasa berat pada bola kembarnya, itu menyebabkan ia merasa tidak nyaman saat beraktifitas seperti berlari maupun duduk. Pada pagi ketiga, Joonmyeon merasa perut bagian bawahnya terasa panas, bola kembarnya mulai sensitif ketika disentuh dan berujung ke perasaan nyeri. Untung pada hari rabu itu Joonmyeon hanya mempunyai satu kelas yang berdurasi 2 setengah jam sehigga ia dapat segera pulang dan beristirahat. Setelah sesampainya di peristirahatannya segera dibukanya celananya, mengeluarkan suho junior yang setengah menegang dari bungkusan menyakitkan tersebut.

" a...ah... sensitive sekali~" pikir Joonmyeon saat kepala kejantannya tidak sengaja terusap pada kain celananya ketika ia melepaskan pakaiannya, rupanya bagian bawahnya sudah setengah mengeras, kali ini ada sedikit urat keluar pada kejantannya dan kepala kenjantannya terlihat lebih membengkak dan memerah, lubang pipisnya juga terlihat lebih terbuka layaknya bunga.

Joonmyeon bergerak pelan untuk duduk di atas tempat tidurnya lalu perlahan telentang di atas kasur berukuran single miliknya. Pemuda malang itu tidak ingin terlalu banyak bergerak dengan kondisi penis yang menegang keras. Ia sedikit mendesis dan mengerang tidak nyaman merasakan angin membelai penisnya. Joonmyeon ingin memanjakan benda malang tersebut namun ia teringat besok sudah merupakan hari pertamanya bekerja, pasti akan ketahuan oleh bossnya kalau ia beronani hari ini. Detik demi detik ditunggunya dengan hati yang berdebar, wajah memerah serta keringat dingin yang menetes pada dahinya.

Joonmyeon tidak kuasa menahan rangsangan sekecil apapun itu, dari pergerakan pahanya sampai bedcover yang tidak sengaja tergesek pada kemaluannya tersebut membuatnya semakin berkonsentrasi pada pusat kemaluannya yang semakin menegak sempurna. Joonmyeon meneguk ludah, diposisikannya guling kecil yang dibawanya pada selangkangannya, pada awalnya hanya menekannya pada alat kelaminnya untuk mencegah hawa nafsu yang semakin membludak, namun entah sejak kapan kelinci kecil itu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya pada guling kesayangannya.

" i..ini begitu nikmat... lebih nikmat dari masturbasiku selama ini" pikir Joonmyeon yang semakin ganas mengefuck guling lembut tersebut tanpa memperdulikan cairannya akan mengotori gulingnya. Awalnya kulit penisnya terasa perih karena kering namun lambat laun rasa nikmat itu menjalar pada seluruh tubuhnya dikarenakan precum mengucur tanpa henti memudahkan pergesekan kulit penisnya.

Sepuluh kali.. dua puluh kali..

Joonmyeon mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika surga biologisnya sudah di depan mata. Namun Joonmyeon sudah kepalang basah, ia tidak bisa berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya pada guling tersebut. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca penuh kabut gairah, ia menekan teleponnya mencari nama Oh Sehun.

" ...ya...?"

" ... S... Sehunnahh~ "

Sehun meremang karena tiba-tiba diattack oleh desahan manis nan melodik seperti desahan malaikat surga. Meski ia tahu bunny horny itu pasti mencari nya hari ini namun ia tidak nyangka akan menerima telepon seberani ini.

" kamu sedang bermasturbasi kelinci nakal? " tembak Sehun to the point, suaranya berat dan parau mungkin agak sedikit terangsang mendengar desahan mematikan Joonmyeon.

" hnghh... a.. akkuu... ahhh~~ m...miannhh~~ h..hanya..sajahhh..." Sehun tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas karena di seberang sana kelinci horny itu terlalu fokus pada kegiatan memanjakan penisnya yang semakin berkedut manja. Ia ingin cum.

" berhenti masturbasi Joonmyeon." perintah Sehun dengan suara rendah dan tegas.

Joonmyeon untuk kedua kalinya mengigit bibirnya pasrah, ia mengucek matanya yang mulai berair, suara sedikit tercedat dan bergetar saat berbicara " ..t..tidak..bisa... s..sehunn..ahhh~ b.. bola..ku sakithh.. penisku..perih... m...mau cummhh"

"..."

" t..tolong S..Sehun hyung.. tidak bisahh... menunggu besok lagi..." Joonmyeon memutar pinggangnya menikmati bagaimana guling basahnya menekan-nekan bola kembarnya yang sekarang memerah, mengembang dan membulat sempurna bak bola tennis.

" Geumanhaseyo Kim Joonmyeon" ulang Sehun sekali lagi, sepertinya ada nada kemarahan di dalam suaranya sehingga Suho merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri akan kedinginan Sehun. Ia tidak lagi menggerakkan pinggulnya namun air matanya masih sedikit mengalir, karena tenggorokkannya masih tercekat pemuda malang itu tidak menjawab, hanya mengusap air matanya akibat menahan rasa sakit pada organ paling sensitifnya

" …. a..apha.. jinjja ap..hayo…"

Sehun bersmirk tipis mendegar rengekan parau Joonmyeon di seberang sana " aku mengerti. Kamu anak baik, Joonmyeon. Karena kamu mendengar perintahku dengan sangat baik, kamu kuizinkan cum. Tapi dengan syarat kamu harus datang sekarang di bar EXO sekarang juga dan mengeluarkannya disini."

Joonmyeon berhenti menangis, ia seakan mendengar jawaban yang paling ingin didengarnya " a..aku akan kesana, tua.. Ss..sehunn ah". Joonmyeon menutup telepon dengan tergesa gesa, ia mengambil beberapa helai tissue untuk mengelap alat kelaminnya yang basah kemudian dengan kaku memakai kembali celananya dan baju yang kebesaran hingga menutup gundukan kecilnya. Namun karena jalannya yang terseok dan agak terkangkang, Joonmyeon hanya mampu sampai di bar EXO dengan menaiki taxi, tentu harus menanggung rasa malu saat supir taxi itu meliriknya khawatir dengan ujung mata.

" kamu datang Joonmyeon" pemuda kecil itu langsung berjalan terseok ke arah Sehun yang lagi menegak segelas dom.

Suara dentuman music sangatlah nyaring pada bar EXO tersebut, namun dentuman music itu hanyalah untuk menutup suara desahan yang mengalun di sudut-sudut bar tersebut. Joonmyeon sedikit membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat beberapa uke cantik berdansa di pole stage dengan lelaki-lelaki serigala membelai tubuhnya dari bawah stage, ada yang menyentuh pahanya ada yang langsung terang-terangan membelai gundukan organ kelamin si dancer yang masih memakai gstring kemudian memasukkan beberapa helai won di dalam celana dalamnya.

" a.. akuuu.. " Joonmyeon merah padam, ia sadar bahwa dirinya akan diperlakukan sama seperti uke-uke tersebut, dalam nurani terdalamnya ia agak menyesal telah menandatangani kontrak tersebut namun hawa nafsunya telah memenangkan tubuhnya untuk Oh Sehun.

Melihat gelagat Joonmyeon yang masih malu-malu, Sehun langsung menyalakan mic kemudian memeluk pinggang si kecil dengan mesra " Attention everyone. Hari ini kita kedatangan tamu baru, cantik tanpa bulu dan masih perawan. Untuk malam ini kalian boleh bersenang-senang dengan SUHO. Lets give him some applause"

Siulan riuh dan suara tepuk tangan menggema dalam bar tersebut, banyak seme-seme mabuk tentu dengan senang hati menerima anak perawan baru.

" ini! Ganti pakaianmu" Sehun mendorong Joonmyeon ke ruangan ganti, Joonmyeon meneguk ludah ketika menyadari pakaiannya hanya berupa sebuah Gstring erat mengikat kemaluannya dan hanya seutas benang membelah bokongnya.

" a..ak..akuu tidak..bisa" menyadari keraguan Joonmyeon, Sehun pun ligat mendorong tubuh kecil itu kemudian menutup pintu, ia tidak membuang waktu untuk melucuti pakaian Joonmyeon. Percuma Joonmyeon mendorong tubuh jangkung Sehun, tangan besar nan cekatan itu terakhir menarik celana dalam Joonmyeon hingga batang kaku itu menampakan diri dan memantul kaku kesana kemari.

" wohooo… you look amazing, beautiful" puji Sehun agak bersiul melihat kejantanan Joonmyeon yang sudah siap tempur, tangan kanannya menggenggam bola kembar Joonmyeon untuk menimbang beratnya, yang tentu langsung dibalas dengan desahan keras dari pemuda imut tersebut. " Se.. seeehuunn hyung~" Joonmyeon lantas menggerakan pinggulnya sedikit membalas remasan hangat bosnya.

" upss.. save it for later" Sehun segera melepaskan tangannya pada kejantanan Joonmyeon dan mengambil Gstring kemudian memakaikannya pada pemuda horny tersebut. " you looks ready" Sehun bersiul puas melihat keindahan Joonmyeon dari atas ke bawah, terutama pada paha putih Joonmyeon yang agak bergetar dan gundukan tidak nyaman tertutup Gstring hitam.

" wahhh, princess sudah datanggg!" sorakk penonton di bawah yang menyadari kehadiran Joonmyeon, bukan—Suho di panggung. Anak kelinci itu ditemani oleh Sehun di tengah-tengah stage.

" releks Joonmyeon, biarkan aku yang mengurus semuanya" Sehun dengan tenang dan penuh percaya diri mengalungkan sebuah kalung hitam pada leher Suho. Lalu, kedua tangannya yang kurus itu Sehun ikat ke belakang. Sedangkan Joonmyeon menegak ludah menatap malu kepada laki-laki pejantan yang menyiulkan nama Suho dengan mata berkilat.

" How does our princess looks like? Kalian menyukainya?" tanya Sehun basa- basi setelah mengikat kedua kaki dan tangan Suho, dielusnya cekungan perut Suho dengan agak sensual. " dia sangat putih dan manis bukan?"

Pengunjung bar itu semakin menyorakinya dengan semangat, Sehun sengaja menggoda Suho dengan mengelus lembut berulang-ulang tenda Suho yang terlihat menyakitkan dari belakang " a… annnmmhh~"

" jangan ditahan suaranya baby bunny, biarkan semua orang disini mendengar desahan merdumu" bisik Sehun tepat di telinga kanan Suho, masih menggerakan tangannya mengelus tenda gembung itu kemudian meremasnya dengan sensual, Suho reflek memajukan pinggulnya menyambut remasan yang memberi rasa nikmat tersebut.

" emmh.. Se..hunnnahh~"

" woohooo… princess, tubuhmu sensitive sekali" puji seorang lelaki di bawah sana hingga membuat Suho malu sampai ke telinga. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu sensitive, salahkan obat Sehun yang begitu mujarab membuat tubuhnya seperti disengat aliran listrik meski hanya dielus saja.

Sehun bersmirk tampan " tentu saja… Princess kita yang satu ini masih perawan, belum terbiasa dengan sentuhan, jadi harap maklum kalau dia cepat keluar, ne… kita tetap akan berikan susu terbaik dari sini" lelaki itu meremas tenda hitam tersebut untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia mengeluarkan kejantanan Suho dari sisi kanan Gstring tersebut. Batang tegang berwarna kemerahan itu akhirnya dibebaskan dan menggelantung kaku diantara selangkangan uke yang terangsang penuh tersebut.

Dibelainya lembut paha dalam Suho dengan sensual " siapa yang mau duluan mencicipi susu perawan ini?" tanya Sehun yang langsung dibalas dengan " saya" " saya" dengan penuh semangat.

Sehun lalu mempersilahkan seorang penjantan yang cukup terlihat " hunk" untuk naik ke atas stage. Lelaki yang tidak Suho kenal itu dengan dekat memantau Suho dari wajahnya hingga ke ujung kaki dengan mata penuh kilat nafsu.

" upps… nanti dulu kawan. Princess ini harus diikat terlebih dahulu biar dia tidak memberontak" Sehun tanpa aba-aba menarik beberapa utas tali yang berada di dekatnya, dan kedua kaki Suho yang dipaksa mengangkang itu langsung tertarik ke belakang.

" S.. Sehhunnn hyungg~" rengek Suho dengan suara memelas ketika tubuhnya agak diangkat ke udara dengan horizontal, secara ia kaget dan juga agak takut dengan ketinggian. " a.. aku takutt…"

Sehun mengelus rahang mulus itu dan membisikkan ke telinga si submissive " tenang saja, kamu akan menyukainya lovely" ujarnya tenang seiseng mungkin mencubit nipple kiri Suho sesekali, menuai erangan desperate si uke imut sebelum melepaskan sidik jarinya pada tubuh putih Suho. Suho hanya pasrah tanpa mampu memberi banyak perlawanan mengingat tangan dan kedua kakinya dipaksa mengangkang, memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang sudah sangat keras itu mengacung tegak menghadap lantai.

" persiapan sudah selesai, saya mempersilahkan anda untuk menarik persediaan susu murni dari perawan manis kami ini" penonton langsung bersorak kegirangan dan dengan tidak sabaran menunggu antrian susu murni dari bar EXO tersebut.

" moan as you like princess, saya malah semakin horny mendengar erangan manismu itu" pria hunk itu semakin bergerak ke arahnya, tangannya yang sudah tidak sabaran itu mulai menyentuh tubuh kecil tersebut dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

" ehhhh!" Suho reflek mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika lelaki hunk itu membelai leher putihnya, dikarenakan ujung tangannya yang dingin itu terasa seperti listrik yang merangsang kulit polosnya.

Suho agak bergerak-gerak tidak sabaran ketika pria hunk itu menjamah tubuh bagian atasnya dengan halus, seperti hendak merasakan bagaimana bentuk tubuhnya yang belum cukup rupawan, dimulai dari lekuk tulang selangkanya hingga berakhir pada nipplenya yang sudah lama mencuat indah, mempersilahkan tangan-tangan penikmat itu memainkan tombol berwarna pink kecoklatan tersebut. " k..kumohonnh..c..cepatlah.. t..tuann" pinta Suho menahan rasa malu, tentu saja siapa yang tidak malu meminta hasratnya segera dituntaskan oleh seseorang yang ia tidak kenal.

" kenapa tidak sabaran sekali princess? Aku ingin bermain-main sebentar dengan tubuh indahmu"

" a… arhnngghh! T… tolonngg.. jangan dadaku… ba..gian bawah..ku ju..ga" pinta Suho mencicit ketika serigala jantan itu mencubit seraya menarik kedua biji pentilnya secara bersamaan ,suaranya hampir tidak kedengaran pada bagian akhirnya. Sungguh Suho malu sekali namun kemaluannya seperti sudah hampir meledak mengingat biji kembarnya mengetat tidak nyaman.

" hmm? Bagian bawah? Bagian bawah mana?" tanya lelaki itu sok polos. Tangannya menjamah abs suho dan mengelusnya memutar secara sensual, membuat sekujur tubuh Suho meremang " sini?"

" atau ini?" Suho agak menghentakan kakinya ketika tangan itu sengaja melewatkan penisnya, dan menjamah paha dalamnya, dengan ibu jarinya sengaja mengelitik scrotum Suho.

" ke..ke atas.. sedikiitt..tuannnhh~" pinta Suho dengan suara penuh putus asa. Lelaki binal itu bersmirk sejenak lalu tangannya yang lebar itu tanpa basa basi langsung menggenggam dan melingkupi kejantanan Suho.

Namun hanya begitu saja, tangan itu berada disana tanpa melakukan apa-apa membuat Suho sengsara.

" hmmm? Kenapa sayang? Bukankah kamu mau aku memegangmu disini? Sudah aku lakukan kok" tanyanya sengaja mempermalukan Suho, melihat expresi Suho yang penuh derita itu layaknya seperti anak kelinci itu sudah hendak menangis.

" u…uhhh..hikss..tuannhh~ c..cepatlahh~" Suho menahan isak tangis yang mencekat kerongkongannya yang kering, pinggulnya bergerak tidak teratur menyambut telapak tangan hangat tersebut " t..tolong..mainkann..pe…pe..niskuu… hiks… ini..sakit sekalii"

Lelaki hunk itu puas dengan permintaan kelinci menyedihkan itu, melihatnya begitu submissive membuat hasratnya semakin mengelora, ia akhirnya menggerakan tangan besarnya pada batang Suho seperti memerah sapi, yang langsung menuai desahan keras nan manja dari princess sexy tersebut.

" a..anghhh! yaaa..hhh! ahhh~" tubuh kecil itu mengenjang tidak karuan, kedua tangan yang masih menggelantung itu menarik tali yang mengikat tangannya itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Pinggul kecil itu semakin terhentak-hentak membalas lubang tangan yang memerah penisnya. Mulutnya berbentuk "o" lebar dengan kedua mata terpejam erat, saliva mulai bercucuran dari bibir kecilnya itu.

Tanpa disadarinya banyak serigala lapar di bawah sana telah membuka celananya, menyelip tangan kanannya di dalam underwearnya sambil menikmati pemandangan tubuh Suho yang bergelinjang. " shit so fuckable"

" Ah! T..tuannhhh jangan berhentiihh!" mohon Suho bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman dalam lilitan tali merah yang berwarna contrast sekali dengan tubuh putihnya

" sabar princess sabar, setelah ini kamu akan merasakan surga yang sebenarnya, tamu-tamu kita disini akan membantu mu cum beberapa kali yang kamu mau sayang" Sehun menjilat lelehan liur yang sempat menetes dari ujung bibirnya, kemudian melanjutkan menjilati air mata Suho yang mengancam jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

" S..sehunn hyung~ a…aku takuuttt hyunggg…" Suho bergetar takut ketika Sehun mengarahkan alat berbentuk tabung ke arah penisnya, yang ia tidak mengerti apa fungsinya.

" Shhhh… diam dan lihat apa yang akan aku perbuat bunny, kamu akan menyukainya, setelah ini jangan berharap kamu bisa cum dengan bermasturbasi seperti biasa saja" Sehun dengan smirknya yang tampan mengenggam kemaluan Suho dan mengarahkan batang sensitive itu ke dalam tabung transparent tersebut. Ujung Tabung yang cukup panjang itu tersebut langsung terhubung pada sebuah gelas. Suho meneguk liurnya, ia sepertinya menyadari apa yang akan ia rasakan setelah ini.

" siap? Mari kita hitung sampai 3…"

Pengunjung semua bersorak dan berhitung dengan semangat

Suho semakin meneguk liur ketakutan, kedua tangannya mengepal keras, dengan keadaan masih horizontal di udara tentu ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa ketika penisnya diperas bagaikan sapi.

" SATU"

"DUA"

"TIGA!"

" Ss…seehhuunnahhhh.. jangannn! OHH! AKU AKAN GILAAA!" jerit Suho kelimpungan ketika tabung itu bergetar dan bergerak seirama maju mundur menghisap kemaluannya.

" ini baru dimulai Suho sayang… aku baru menekan tombol dua dan kamu sudah mengerang begini…ckck, jangan dikeluarkan dulu nanti pengunjung disini kecewa" ujar Sehun sambil mengelus-ngelus bola kembar Suho yang mengetat layaknya bola baseball dari belakang, seraya memperhatikan penis kecil namun siap meledak itu setia dihisap-hisap oleh tabung penghisap tersebut. Sehun bahkan dapat melihat pre cum yang bercucuran deras terkumpul di dalm tabung itu sebelum akhirnya mengalir dan menetes ke dalam gelas.

" h..hyunggg pastii bercannddaaahhhhh!" derita Suho menahan tangis, meski suaranya sudah serak. Melihat dirinya diaggungkan oleh orang banyak saja membuatnya sudah sangat malu, apalagi dirinya yang berorgasme di hadapan puluhan atau jangan-jangan ada seratusan penonton yang beronani membuat dirinya ingin ditelan bumi saja.

Suho menjerit kaget ketika ia merasakan adanya benda basah menbobol anusnya, meski ia tidak tahu lidah siapa yang kini menjilati dan menghisap lubangnya dengan rakus " Ja..jangannn… itu jorokkk…haaaahhh!"

Kepala Suho mulai pusing menerima rangsangan yang terlalu nikmat, ia merassa geli di area lubangnya yang beberapa hari ini belum terjamah namun ia tidak mampu berpikir jernih dengan penisnya yang disedot-sedot nikmat. Pahanya bergetar keras, ia ingin mengapitnya supaya lebih dapat menahan cumnya dengan otot pahanya

" h…hyungggg! C… ccummmhhh!" Suho mendesis panjang ketika segala yang ditahannya keluar deras dari uretranya, ia tidak peduli lagi tentang laki binal dibawah sana yang bersiul menyorakinya yang telah mencapai orgasmenya.

" cantikk sekaliii orgasmemu, princesss.. ayo teruss, cum lebih banyak buat oppa" jerit seseorang di bawah sana, Suho semakin mengelinjang dan mengeluarkan pita-pita cairan putih kental memenuhi tabung yang kini agak berbuih dengan lender putih.

" hahhhh..hahhhh!" Suho menghirup nafas banyak-banyak ketika benda nista itu berhenti memainkan alat kelaminnya.

" ini untukmu tuan, mari nikmati susu perawan murni kami, masih sangat kental dan berbau khas bukan?" Sehun mengizinkan lelaki hunk itu mencicipi segelas cairan putih Suho yang baru dikeluarkannya, paling kental dan tentu saja harganya akan lebih mahal.

" sungguh sangat beraroma, terima kasih cantik. Saya sangat menyukainya" Ujar pria hunk itu menjilat bibir Suho sebelum turun dengan segelas susu yang telah dicicipinya. Sungguh Suho merasa sangat jijik dengan jilatan dari bekas spermanya sendiri. BLERGH!

" sekarang giliran sayaa!" ujar lelaki lain yang tubuhnya tidak sekekar pria tadi namun tinggi dan putih, Sehun langsung memberi izin dan benda laknat itu kembali bergetar pada alat vilat Suho.

Suho panic langsung menggeliat tidak nyaman karena penisnya yang baru sehabis post orgasme itu masih sanga sensitive, terutama kepala penisnya namun bagian itu pula yang paling disedot, membuat Suho mengerang, mengelinjang, menyepak ke segala arah " heeentikkannn! Tolonngggg! Masih sensitive sekaliii…. Sakiththhh! Hiksss…"

Suho dapat merasakan penisnya yang tadi setengah menegang itu menegang kembali, keras seperti rudal dan siap menembakkan laharnya kembali. Tentu saja obat Sehun memang membuat Suho dapat mengeluarkan cairannya hingga lima sampai enam kali.

Pria baru iitu kini melanjutkan memainkan anal Suho, dengan jarinya yang lumayan tebal itu mengambil lube hangat dan menusuk lubang perawan itu dengan hati-hati, tidak seperti kemarin dimana Suho merasakan sakit, obat yang dinimum Suho membuat Suho malah lebih terangsang ditusuk oleh benda asing, ia tidak menyangka tubuhnya akan menggeliat menahan birahi hanya karena sebuah jari yang menusuknya tidak terlalu dalam.

Suho ingin menjerit, ingin meminta untuk disenggamahi namun ia masih mempunyai rasa malu, maka lelaki horny itu hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya meredam desahan sebisa mungkin sebelum tidak lama setelah itu penis mungilnya kembali memuntahkan lahar hangat ke dalam tabung kotor tersebut. Entah sudah berapa kalinya Suho keluar, ia bahkan tidak mampu mengingat lagi, pikirannya kini mengambang, seperti orang bodoh, ia hanya ingin seseorang menyenggamahinya, karena rangsangan pada penisnya semata tidak membuatnya merasa puas.

" karena sepertinya princess kami sudah terlalu lelah, kami menghentikan stk susu kami mala mini. terima kasih sudah datang ke bar EXO ini, saya sangat menantikan kedatangan anda di kemudian hari. Bagi yang belum mendapatkannya, semoga saja anda menjadi orang yang beruntung untuk mencicipi susu perawan kami kelak. Untuk sekarang, mari kita lanjutkan dansanya. WE WILL PARTY ALL NIGHT LONGGG! WE ARE EXO!"

suara riuh kembali terdengar dan diiiringin oleh dentuman lagu oleh seorang DJ

, Sehun mengangkat tubuh Suho yang lemas dengan bridal style dan jalan ke dalam panggung dengan elegant.

" you done so well, bunny…. Kamu mencapai ekspektasiku padahal ini baru hari pertamamu" Joonmyeon mengalungkan lehernya pada leher Sehun ketika Sehun menurunkannya di atas sofa.

Air mata Joonmyeon mengalir, ia berbisik dengan lemah tanpa melepaskan pelukannya " p..please… f..fuck mee…. S..Sehunn hyunngg…"

" a..aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik… sekarang.. beri aku hadiahh… aku mau penismu hyung… aku cuma mau punyamu" pinta Suho mengangkang lebar, dua jarinya memutari lubangnya sebelum membuka lubang berkedut itu lebar, mempertontonkan bagian paling sensitifnya kepada Sehun.

" you make me like this… so please… just for tonight, please fuck me… aku sudah menahannya sejak satu jam yang lalu" pintanya seperti jalang. Suho tanpa menunggu izin lantas membuka pengait celana Sehun dan menurunkannya, kemudian membenamkan bibirnya pada gundukan Sehun yang mengeras, tentu saja mengeras mengingat dirinya sama sekali belum cum di atas pentas tadi.

" S..suck it Joonmyeon, kalau servicemu bagus aku akan memasukan kepada lubang laparmu itu" lelaki manis itu tanpa aba-aba langsung mengeluarkan penis panjang itu dari boxernya, menjilati dari skotrumnya hingga ke pangkal penis Sehun,

sedangkan Sehun memukul pantat Joonmyeon menyuruhnya menungging, tanpa membuang waktu jari tengah yang panjang itu ia masukan ke dalam gua hangat Joonmyeon yang tidak seperti tempo lalu, yang ini semakin kencang, berkedut mengigit seirama seperti tidak mengizinkan jari panjang Sehun untuk keluar.

" hnnghhhh!" Joonmyeon melenguh puas merasakan sesuatu memenuhi lubangnya, membuat getaran pada sekujur penis Sehun.

" hahh! Servicemu… lumayan juga… take it moreeee… suck it deeeppp!" pinggul Sehun bergerak menyodok tenggorokan Joonmyeon, tidak terllau dalam karena ia tahu Joonmyeon bagaimana pun masih perawan, tidak terbiasa dengan deeptroat, sedangkan anak manis itu sepertinya tahu kelemahan Sehun ia semakn mengeluarkan suara menggetarkan pusat kemaluan Sehun.

" berbalikkk dan menungginglah!" Suho segera melakukan apa yang disuruh, ia menggunakan kedua tangannya melebarkan bongkahan pantatnya memperlihatkan anus kemerahannya yang berkedut kencang tidak sabaran " f..fuck me hard… Sehun hyungggg… make me cummm"

Sehun menjilat bibirnya kemudian mengarahkan pucuk penisnya dan menekannya hingga sekujur batangnya tertanam penuh pada dubur perawan itu, dihadiahkan oleh suara lenguhan panjang dari Joonmyeon tentu saja…

" hhhh! So ddeeeeeeppphhh! Sakittt hhahhh" Joonmyeon merasakan enak, namun juga perih karena bagaimanapun dinding perawannya digesek-gesek kasar oleh benda keras tentu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

" tentu saja bodoh, kamu yang tidak sabaran menyuruhku menyetubuhimu… ofc I will fuck you raw, jadi…ahh… nikmati saja kelinci binal" Sehun menahan pinggul kecil itu dan semakin tegas menyodok lubang surgawi tersebut, sudah sangat lama ia tidak merasakan sebuah lubang perawan, yang begitu ketat menahan penisnya hingga ia merasa ngilu.

" damnn kamu nikmat sekali sayang, kemari… face me, perlihatkan wajah manismu itu" Sehun merubah gaya Joonmyeon menjadi missionaris supaya ia dapat melihat wajah manis yang menahan nikmat tersebut. Ia kembali menjilati pipi dan ujung mata Joonmyeon dari air mata " doesn't it feel good? Haruskah aku melambatkan sodokanku?" tanya Sehun yang mengkhawatirkan Joonmyeon yang masih kesakitan Meski menurutnya masih ada sisa-sisa lube di dalam lubang Suho setelah permainan di atas panggung,

Joonmyeon menggeleng kemudian memeluk dan mencium telinga Sehun balik " kalau ini punyamu, maka tidak apa-apa…. Joonmyeon ingin lebih merasakan Sehun hyung di dalam" Sehun merasa optimis ia semakin mengkangkangkan paha putih Joonmyeon dan semakin menghentakkan penisnya sedalam-dalamnya.

" o..ohh! kenapa semakinnhh… membesar… hhhyunnggg~ angghhhh!" tubuh Joonmyeon menggelepar nikmat karena Sehun semakin liar menusuk prostatenya, gesek—gesek—dan menusuknya sekencang mungkin, terlebih tangan Sehun yang mulai bergerilya membalut sekujur penis mungil Joonmyeon dengan tangan lebarnya " cum for me Joonmyeon… let me see you feel good with my dick"

" y…yahhhh! H..hyuunnnggghh~" tubuh Joonmyeon membusur dan menuntaskan hasratnya untuk yang terakhir kali di dalam tangan Sehun, begitu juga Sehun yang belum sempat mengeluarkan penisnya dan menyemprotkan hasratnya dengan begitu deras di dalam lubang hangat Joonmyeon hingga banyak yang menetes keluar.

Sehun sudah akan mengambil tissue dari nakas di dekatnya sebelum tangan kecil Joonmyeon menahannya " j..jangan… kalau punya Sehun hyung.. aku mau lebih lama merasakannya di dalam tubuhku" ujar Joonmyeon malu-malu sambil menutupi wajah kecilnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Lelaki yang paling tinggi itu melongo, ia menghalau tangan Joonmyeon supaya bisa melihat wajah kemerahan itu lebih lama, because damn…. Joonmyeon sungguh sangat cantik dan imut berekspresi seperti itu

" kamu tidak merasa jijik?"

" hmmm" lelaki kecil itu menjawabnya dengan menggeleng, " rasanya hangat.. dan baunya seperti bau hyung… Joonmyeon suka"

Sehun menelan ludah dalam " … kamu berkata seperti itu… seperti kamu sedang menembakku saja "

Dan setelah perkataan itu,wajah Joonmyeon lebih memerah lagi hingga ke telinganya, mau tidak mau menuntun insting Sehun untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis di hadapannya, menggesekkan hidung keduanya sebelum melumat bibir tipis yang kemerahan itu dengan lembut.

Dan sepertinya Joonmyeon sama sekali tidak keberatan akan itu

Begitu juga dengan Sehun.

Karena mencium Joonmyeon terasa sangat lembut dan membuat perutnya terasa seperti berkupu-kupu.

.

.

.

.

" mulai besok, kamu tidak akan kuizinkan ke pentas lagi. Kamu akan datang cuma untuk menemuiku, kamu mengerti itu?"

 **END**


End file.
